Termantica
by E.Hepburn
Summary: E se eles caíssem em tentação... De novo!


**Título: Termantica**

**Autora: E. Hepburn**

**Categoria: AU, Romance**

**Classificação: NC-17 (leve)**

**Capítulos: One-Shot**

**Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No**

**Resumo: E se eles caíssem em tentação? De novo.**

_Termantica: Excitante. Que produz calor. Que tem a propriedade de aumentar o calor animal._

Ela andava pelos corredores a passos largos. Tinha pressa, muita pressa. Fazia tanto tempo que não sentia os braços dele a seu redor que nem parara pra pensar antes de sair em disparada de seu camarim em direção ao dele.

Três anos haviam se passado desde que ela decidira subir ao altar e deixar pra trás todo e qualquer envolvimento pessoal com David Boreanaz. Fora uma decisão difícil, mas ela não podia esperar por ele pra sempre, tinha que aceitar que David não pediria o divórcio, ainda mais com a linda filinha que nascera há tão pouco tempo. Então ela seguiu em frente com o outro David e jogara pra um canto da memória toda a história de amor com Boreanaz.

Emily aguentara firme do dia da cerimonia até agora. Passara um dia após outro tentando esquecê-lo, impedindo sua mente de vagar por cada beijo, cada carícia trocada no decorrer daquele último ano – o ano em que viveram como amantes. Tivera sucesso por um tempo, mas depois da cena gravada essa tarde, sentiu todas as suas barreiras ruírem de uma vez por todas.

David a enlouquecera. Como sempre fizera.

Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez. Precisava acalmar os ânimos ou acabaria fazendo uma besteira.

David afastara-se dela como prometera que faria naquela última noite que passaram juntos antes da cerimonia. Emily pedira, quase implorara, que ele a ajudasse a se afastar, pois não conseguiria pro si só. E ele cumpriu a promessa dia após dia, mesmo que isso lhe custasse abrir mão da melhor parte de sua vida. Emily.

Ele era louco por ela desde que a vira pela primeira vez, sustentou a amizade entre eles por anos a fio, até a noite em que depois de uns goles a mais ele a atacara dentro do carro após uma carona até a casa dela. O que se seguiu a partir daquela noite foi uma série de encontros clandestinos e momentos roubados entre as gravações de uma cena e outra. O suficiente apenas por um tempo.

David havia cogitado a possibilidade de um divórcio, mas tanto ele quanto Emily sabiam que isso não aconteceria. Ele tinha responsabilidades com sua família e conhecia Emily bem o suficiente para saber que ela jamais lhe pediria tal coisa, tampouco concordaria com a ideia.

O desfecho da história foi inevitável. Emily seguira sua vida com o cara que ela escolheu e acabara por construir sua própria família.

Mas o sentimento estava ali. Vivo e queimando dentro deles, apenas esperando um catalisador, algo que bastasse para fazê-los cair em tentação novamente.

As batidas apressadas na porta o despertaram de seus devaneios.

Sem camisa, ele se dirigiu até a porta do trailer.

Três batidas depois ela o viu.

David abriu a porta e a encarou firme. Ela sentiu o olhar dele queimá-la de cima a baixo.

Emily sustentou o olhar firme dele. Aqueles olhos castanhos, já escurecidos pelo desejo, sabiam o que se passava com ela. Sempre sabiam.

Naquele momento foi como se os últimos três anos não passassem de um borrão sem sentido em sua vida. Não havia casamento, não havia promessas impossíveis de serem cumpridas, não havia nada no mundo – em seu mundo - além de David Boreanaz.

David não esperou muito, ela estava ali pra ele, como ele estivera esperando por ela – mesmo sem saber – durante os últimos anos. Afastou-se um pouco dando espaço para ela entrar e trancou a porta.

Observou-a respirar fundo algumas vezes, podia enxergar as engrenagens do cérebro de Emily funcionando. Conhecia-a tão bem que podia descrever cada pensamento desconexo que passava por sua cabeça. Ela sabia que não iria resistir, mas mesmo assim tentava se convencer do contrário. Pensava no outro David, em Jamie, nas crianças, mas de repente tudo sumia e só havia eles.

Até que ela desistiu de pensar.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Emily se aproximou de David com calma, depositou uma mão em cada ombro dele e soltou a respiração. Eles estavam tão próximos agora, podia sentir a respiração dele contra seu rosto e os batimentos acelerados do coração dele acompanhando os do seu.

Um segundo depois e duas mãos firmes e quentes apertaram sua cintura possessivamente. Emily sabia que não tinha mais volta. Rendendo-se, ela o beijou.

Não houve leveza em momento algum, nem sinal de paciência ou gentileza. Apenas um desespero incontrolável de ambas as partes.

Fazia_ tanto tempo._

Ela sentiu as mãos quentes de sua cintura agarrarem suas nádegas e no instante seguinte estava prensada contra a parede fria, com as pernas ao redor da cintura de David. Emily simplesmente amava a força com que ele a tomava.

David lançou-a contra parede e o primeiro gemido de Emily pode ser ouvido no silêncio do trailer. Ele se esmagou contra ela, firme e forte. As mãos encontraram a barra do vestido e passaram a percorrer as pernas dela por dentro do pano. Ele apertou a pele firme das coxas entre os dedos e continuou a subir as mãos pelo corpo de Emily, passando pela cintura fina e a lateral dos seios, até ela erguer os braços pra ajuda-lo a se desfazer da peça.

Ela era _tão linda._

Num suspiro de contentamento, David enterrou o rosto no vale entre os seios dela. Aquela pele alva e macia era sua perdição. E como ele amava se perder nela. Emily emanava um ar de frescor e beleza, até mesmo o adocicado perfume que ela usava despertava nele os instintos mais carnais. E então ele apenas se deixava levar por cada pedacinho dela.

Ela sentiu a boca quente e molhada se fechar ao redor de um mamilo. Ele sabia,_ realmente sabia_, como fazê-lo. Emily deslizou as mãos pelos ombros fortes, pressionando com força a unha contra a carne firme, explorou cada pedaço do corpo dele que podia alcançar.

Sentira tanto a falta dele.

Estavam afobados. As mãos queriam estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, explorando cada pedaço do outro de que tanto tinham saudade. Emily queria tocá-lo com calma e admirá-lo como gostava de fazer em seus encontros regulares, mas não havia tempo pra isso agora, não havia paciência. Ela apenas se remexia contra ele, acariciando-o onde suas mãos podiam alcançar: Ombros, peito, barriga, até encontrar o fecho da calça jeans e tocá-lo no membro rijo.

Depois disso foi rápido. Num segundo ela estava quase se fundindo com a parede, no outro David a arremessara no sofá vermelho e a penetrava com fúria. Ele sempre fora passional, deixando-se levar por seus instintos, mas nessa tarde em especial ele parecia furioso.

David investia contra ela com força, em movimentos firmes e diretos. Ele impunha certa autoridade no ato, como se tivesse tomando posse de algo que era seu por direito. Mesmo que parecesse loucura, era assim que Emily se sentia.

Ela se contorcia sob ele, gemia alto sem se preocupar com o fato de qualquer um poder ouvi-la ao passar. As unhas compridas marcavam as costas de cima abaixo em linhas paralelas, vermelhas, quase em carne viva.

As estocadas tomaram um ritmo alucinado, David já não continha os grunhidos nem os próprios movimentos. Os corpos empapados de suor deslizavam com facilidade rumo ao ápice.

Não demorou muito para que um grito de Emily preenchesse os sentidos de David e os levassem juntos ao outro lado da linha.

Saciados, porém não satisfeitos, eles permaneciam deitados no sofá. O peso de David a esmagava, mas Emily se sentia melhor do que nunca. Quando ele fez menção de se levantar, ela o apertou entre as pernas.

- Senti sua falta. – Ela resmungou.

- Eu também. – David respondeu num suspiro.

- O que acontece agora?

Ele ergueu a cabeça e mergulhou nos olhos dela.

- Eu poderia largar tudo, mas eu sei que você não faria isso.

- David, nós já tivemos essa conversa...

- Eu sei, Emy, eu sei.

- Eu te amo mais do que tudo, você sabe disso, mas nós temos responsabilidades. Não somos só nós dois. Eu não deixei você fazer isso há três anos e também não quero isso agora.

- E eu me recuso a ficar longe de você, eu não vou permitir que você me afaste de novo. [i]Foda-se [/i]o seu casamento e a droga do meu, eu não vou ficar longe de você. – David contrapôs exaltado.

- Então nós temos que encontrar um meio termo. – Emily sorriu beijando-o. – Nós iremos pro inferno...

- Será um prazer _queimar_ com você.


End file.
